Digs
Digs is the Deuteragonist of the Dimension Series. He is a former Loyal to the throne of the Quad before the great Civil War on his home planet and separated his Family. Right Now, he is the King of the Hybrid Creatures, a Loving Husband, A Warrior, a Quad Knight, and a Father. Apperance Digs is a Muscular Quad Human Male. He wears a Red/Black Shirt and Black Pants. He has Red Spiky Hair and wears a Bandana covering his mouth. Digs is also appearing to be a high class warrior. Pre-Birth Before Digs was born, the Planet Quad was under a highly affective dictatorship ruled by Dave Quad. The Planet was feared by many other regions of the Galaxy except for Earth. The Quad Planet was also in a highly advanced cities, with the Capital of the Planet being more advanced then any other Cities. Dave was married to Maria, a once poor women living on the Capital Streets but was then taken to the Castle and married to Dave. The two couple then have a son which they named Issac and was taught to be the Chosen One to bring Balance to the Good and Evil. Until, Issac was three years old when Digs was born. The Prophesy then changed and said that Digs was the Chosen One. Early Life While the Planet was on the highest on it's history, Digs is more innocent then any other offspring. Dave then tried to teach Digs the ways of being a great dictoator to the Planet. Digs was then trained, becoming a high master of fighting and weapon combat. Things were dividing with Him and Issac which spawned the rivaerly to be the Leader. Dave then gave a lot of secrets to the Force, which gave Digs his Lightsaber, the color Digs chose was Red, due of the Color of his hair and clothes. Early Soldier/Master of Combat When Digs was around 10-13, Digs was then ranked high enough to be one of the newest Masters to teach the now proclaimed the Next Generation. Digs then rebelled from the Idea of the New Generation saying that the Life of the Planet is perfect saying the more People live on the planet, the planet will be crowded. The Master of the High Archs then set out to conquer more Planets. The Masters of the Arches and the Senate then sent out Digs to lead the Operation that would lead Billions to be killed on the Planet Hybrid, where ash lived. The Operation was a success thanks to Digs' leadership on his Squad. Over the years, the rest of the Planet's population set out and taken refuge on Planet Earth. Digs then returned home and was proclaimed the Iron Fist of the Senate. Issac was jealous of Digs' success which lead to him sending a crowd of Rebelled Soldiers and destroyed the Senate's Capital. Digs was then blamed by Issac and the Surviving Senate. Dave then discharged Digs from being The Chosen One and was once a Failure to the Quad Knights. Digs was then banished but was helped by his mother, which caused Dave mad and killed Maria infront of Digs, Cipher and Lime. The Quad Civil War Digs' Involvement At the beginning of the War, Digs was chosen to defeat the Dark Lord which was thought to be Issac, but after a family issue, Digs can't kill his family and thought that the War was bringing a lot of Darkness into the Planet. Digs then called off the Quad Order and began to be a Light Quad Knight along with his other brothers, Lime and Cipher. Dave was mad so he decided to kill the Light Quad Knight Order, but the brothers survived. Digs had no choice but to leave his home world and go into a refuge status. His brothers did the same plan, but at time, The War has destroyed the Planet's Conditions, making Digs one of the last of his kind. Times at Earth Digs landed on Earth at 1890, on Hawaii. He was always hiding from others on the dark and took his Physical Form after seeing a man on the beach.